El Cuerpo de Cristo
El Cuerpo de Cristo is the 14th episode in the series. It translates to "The Body of Christ." Summary Teresa brokers a deal with an eccentric smuggler; Camila struggles to rebuild her empire; Epifanio takes on a new partner he may not be able to control. Netflix Summary To become Camila's partner, Teresa brokers an alliance with a gun-happy Texas smuggler. Epifanio also enters into a new partnership -- unwillingly. Plot The Queen's home, in the future The Queen of the South drives up a hill in her white car to her beautiful house. Pote walks beside her, putting a gun into her bag. She enters a bedroom and closes the door. She has sex with a dark-haired man whose face isn't shown. When they are done, she pulls a gun from under her pillow and shoots him. Camila's car, Mexico In the car, Epifaño's voice is playing over the radio as he gives a speech. Pote and James load their weapons. Teresa notices that they're being followed, and James tells her that it's been behind them since El Limpiador's place. Camila orders James to lose them. James tells Pote and Teresa that if they get too close, they need to take them out. Teresa hesitates, but takes the gun Pote offers her. Teresa leans out the side window and fires as Pote uses the back window. James takes them to a field with a plane and they quickly get on and take off as the truck, full of DEA agents, fire on them. One of the DEA agents, Agent Finnerman, is the man that their contact Bill called "Keegan," a man that James had found looking at him too often and had made him uncomfortable during the pick-up1x03. Camila's safe house James drives through a gate into a courtyard of a nice house. There are armed men positioned around the home. Teresa asks James about where they are and he responds that Epifaño doesn't know about it and that Camila bought it from a dealer who went to jail. He gives her a new cellphone. In the office, James reports to Camila about the contents of the home -- 500k in cash, weapons, and as much manpower as they can afford. Camila tells James that it wasn't Epifaño because his men wouldn't have let them get away alive. James doubts that it's the feds, because they've stayed under their radar, but Camila isn't so sure. Guero's motel room In a motel room, Guero Davilas is smoking and watching a soccer game. A DEA agent, Detective Alonzo Loya, is frustrated with Guero because he hasn't been giving them any information of substance. Finnerman threatens to put Guero on the 'mainline in a snitch jacket.' Guero shrugs it off. Finnerman throws photos onto Guero's bed, telling him that Camila's on the run with his girl. He believes that they're in the States, and asks where Teresa is. Guero reveals that he flew Camila out here once on business and he might know a place. Camila's safe house In the safehouse, Camila asks James about how much they've lost. He responds that they've lost everything -- their dealers are bailing on them, they have no source or distribution, and they have someone on their ass and they don't even know who it is. Teresa enters the office, saying that she'd like to talk to Camila alone. James leaves and Teresa sits down, the book in hand. Teresa says that she can help Camila like James does. Camila dismisses this, saying that she has all the muscle she needs. Teresa says that she wouldn't be offering protection. She's good with numbers, and tries to tell her about her past as a money changer. Camila interrupts her to remind Teresa that she's spent years worrying about her pedicure and how good her ass looked in jeans; she doesn't believe that Teresa can offer her anything. Teresa wants to be part of the business. Camila asks what a girl like her could offer. Teresa shows her the book that her husband has been after, pointing out a stamp with a crown and the letters "KG," telling her that it's a code for a smuggler named George Megalos, who calls himself King George. Camila has heard of him before. Teresa says that maybe King George can help them move product. Camila scoffs and says one name? that's all you're offering? Teresa adds, "and my loyalty. Whatever you need." Sinaloa Epifaño asks Isabela which tie he should go with. She chooses the red one and he notes that her mother prefers the red one too, like an angry bull. Colonel Cortez enters as Isabela exits the room. Cortez reminds Epifaño that he hasn't thanked him yet, and Epifaño does. Epifaño asks what he wants, and Cortez says that since his separation from Camila, his business isn't doing too well. He will need assistance -- Epifaño's political power and Cortez's military strength will make them unstoppable. Docks, Texas James and Teresa approach a docked boat. Two men armed with semi-automatic guns meet them before they can get too close to the boat. The men order them to put their guns in a box. James places two handguns in the box and moves to continue, but the guard stops him and pats him down, ordering James to give him a switchblade in his pocket. He pats down Teresa, who doesn't have anything on her, and he brings them onto the boat. King George's boat As they turn the corner of the boat, gunshots ring out. George lets out a whoo! as he hits the bottles of champagne he's using as target practice. He comes down the steps, wearing a speedo with his KG stamp on it in gold and an open robe. He pauses and asks them what the hell they're wearing, reminding them that it's a boat, not a Morrissey concert. He yells for his men to bring Teresa a 'proper King George bikini.' James takes a step in front of Teresa at this, taking off his sunglasses. George says not you, baby Chapo', unless you want to rock one of these, gesturing to the Speedo he's wearing. Teresa tells him that she doesn't want a bikini. He asks if she's sure, telling her that they're brand new and describing them. She interrupts him to say that Camila Vargas sent them. George doesn't believe them, and asks where his 'offering' is, because it would be unwise to approach a king without an offering. He's asking Teresa if she's the offering when they are interrupted by Bilal's gunshots. James tells George that they don't deal with lunatics, and pulls at Teresa, telling her let's go. George pulls a knife and presses it to James' belly, telling him that he'll leave when the king says so. Teresa takes this time to grab the gold gun that George had been shooting and fire off a shot to distract him, before pointing the weapon at George, who has taken a step back from James. She asks if she has his attention now. He says he's all ears. She tells him that they need to ship cocaine up the coast and he's going to help them because it'll be dangerous, and a man who puts holes in his own boat isn't in this business for the money, he's in it for the thrill. He says that he likes the money too. Teresa replies, good, because you're about to make a lot of it, ''before lowering the gun. '''Sinaloa' Batman walks down the streets of Sinaloa and gets into Epi's limo. Epi greets him in Spanish, saying how are you, my brother?, much to Batman's pleasure and shock. He asks where Camila and Teresa are, and Batman tells him that he last heard that they were at El Limpiador's place, but doubts that they're still there. Epi says that they'll find them soon enough. He shows Batman a newspaper clipping of a photo of the Colonel, saying that he was useful against Camila, but he's being greedy. Before Batman exits, Epi asks him what he thinks of his tie, and he responds that he likes the striped one better. George's boat King George is eating at his table inside the boat. He doesn't want to use Camila's trawler company, but James insists, saying that it's a legit company and it will take the heat off of George's boats. He passes George a small bag of cocaine, and George comments on the taste. He says that he doesn't need their boats or their blow. The door opens and two women wearing King George bikinis enter, and he tells them to head down into the chamber. Realizing that she's losing his attention, Teresa stops him, presenting him with statistics about how he'll make more money with less risk. He asks if she can guarantee those numbers, and she tells him to do one run with their trawlers with no charge, saying that if they don't deliver, he's out. Brains, '' ''balls, and booty! If Rico Suave here didn't already have dibs, I might just make you my queen. ''James and Teresa wear matching unimpressed looks. He says he'll accept their offer if they bring him a man that owes him some money. Teresa says that they're not going to kill for him. George says that no, he just wants to speak to him. '''Texas street' James and Teresa get into the back of a maroon van, dumping supplies onto the floor. James says that the guy George wants is called Rolando Rios and that this guy won't go down easy. She says that no one does, and he asks how she would know. She replies that she's been kidnapped. Camila's safehouse Pote is in the kitchen of the safehouse chopping garlic and smoking a cigar. She asks him to arrange a meeting between her and her husband, and to tell him that she has the book. Sinaloa In Sinaloa, Epifaño is doing a press conference when he receives a call from Pote. He asks where the hell he is and is surprised to hear that he's with Camila now, asking if he can deliver her to him. Warehouse, Dallas, TX The DEA agents suit up for a bust, trying to verify if Guero's information on Camila was right. Finnerman takes point as they enter the building. They use explosives to blow open a roll-up metal door and enter the warehouse. It looks like they tucked tail and ran. Alonzo finds the toy mouse Aveline had been playing with and picks it up, squeezing it so that it squeaks. Houston James and Teresa park in front of the Light of Grace Chapel in east Houston, where Rolando Rios serves as pastor. Rolando is exiting the church and locking the door when James grabs him from behind and pushes a gun into his chest, whispering for Rolando to follow him into the van. Rolando asks for confirmation that it was George who sent them as Teresa binds his wrists with duct tape, telling them that they don't need to do this. James tells Teresa to keep an eye on him until they get back to the coast. Warehouse Agent Finnerman, speaks to his agents. Camila will soon know that they're in her warehouse and that they're coming for what she has left. Guero looks around, noting a bed in the mule pen whose sheets are made up very well. A flashback reveals that Teresa would always make her bed like that because her mom was a nurse and used to say that "a bed is only as clean as its corners." His flashback is interrupted by Alonzo, who notes that Teresa was there. Guero tells him that Teresa was a money changer, that's all she ever did. Alonzo uses this opening to try to get Guero to give them more information about the cartel so that he can help Teresa. Guero knows that they don't give a shit about Teresa, and Alonzo responds that that's his job, and he's running out of time. James' van, Texas In the van, James receives a call. He is told that the DEA has found the warehouse. Teresa fiddles with her gun. Rolando says that whatever George is paying them isn't enough. He tries to convince Teresa that it isn't worth it, the pain and the sorrow never goes away. Teresa has flashbacks of scaring the maid and of holding Brenda's dead body. Teresa confirms that she believes in God when he asks. He says that he's ready to meet his Maker because he knows where his soul is headed, and asks if she does. They arrive at the docks and James helps Rolando out. Teresa tells James to wait. What, he give you his born-again ex-con bullshit? James tells her that they can't back out because this is her shot and Camila won't give Teresa another one. James sends Rolando to the boat and answers a call from Camila, telling her that they're all good with George but the DEA raided their warehouse in Dallas. She asks if one of the mules escaped and snitched, but he tells her that they already took care of the mules. James says he'll have his guy on the inside take care of it. Desert Camila and Epifaño meet in the middle of the desert. Camila asks about Isabela and he tells her that she's safe. Camila gives him pages from the book, telling him that it's now in her possession and if he insists on coming after her, she will use it against him. He hands her divorce papers. He calls them a peace treaty, saying that if she signs them, and stays out of his business, he'll leave her in peace. He offers her a pen. She doesn't take it, saying you want to end our marriage. He reminds her that he never asked her to leave. He says that he's always loved her, but if she doesn't back down, he has no other option. Camila says that he doesn't think she has the nerve to sign the papers. He contradicts her saying that, Oh, mi amora, you have bigger balls than any man I've ever known. One thing I never doubted was your nerve. Divorce or war. The choice is yours. She kisses him and says then war it is. He smiles as she walks back to the car, the divorce papers in hand. Camila's safehouse In the safehouse, the news reports the death of Rolando Rios, who was turning his life around and had served as a pastor of his church. Teresa turns off the tv as Camila sits next to her, saying that the deal with George went through and that she's proud of her. Camila hands her a manila envelope with a passport and enough money for her to flee, telling her that Epifaño is going to come after her, and if he finds them together, he'll kill them both. She says that Teresa is free to leave. Teresa tells Camila that when she was a girl, narcos killed her mother and she ran away from them, like she ran when Guero died. Teresa says that she'll fight until she dies, but she's not running anymore, and hands the envelope back to Camila. She leaves the envelope on her chair and leaves. James is sitting on a coffee table in front of the fireplace, staring into it. Camila informs him that she let Teresa inside, but she hasn't earned her trust -- she's hiding something. She tells James to find out what she's hiding. Texas street Teresa is standing in front of a shrine for Rolando Rios. The Queen of the South appears. A little late for mercy, don't you think? It had to be done. You did well. Sueña con los angelitos, she bids to Rolando as she blows out a candle. The Queen disappears as Teresa places a bouquet of flowers at the base of the shrine. She turns as James joins her. '' Teresa burying into James' chest. el cuerpo de cristo. dylanobriyn.gif Close up on James rubbing Teresa's back. el cuerpo de cristo. dylanobriyn.gif James holding teresa. el cuerpo de cristo. dylanobriyn.gif Everything in life has a price. Brenda was my best friend.'' She begins to cry as she says, she's never coming back. It hurts so much. James steps closer and rubs her back. She looks up at him and he pulls her into his arms, letting her cry against his chest as he rubs her back. Epifaño's home, Mexico In his house, Epifaño is looking for Isabela. He asks what a soldier is doing in his home as he exits the house. Cortez is sitting outside, and Epi asks him what he's doing in his home. Two soldiers stand with their backs to the Colonel in front of a roasting spit, blocking the view of what is cooking with their shoulders. Cortez has tacos brought to Epi, telling him that his men will provide all the security he needs, and that he got rid of his old guards. Epi takes a bite of the taco. The colonel tells him that Batman came to see him that day and they talked -- well, Batman did most of the talking, or more like squealed. Epi turns to the spit and stands so he can look more closely. The colonel continues as Epi approaches the spit tentatively, Like a pig. Like a filthy swine. Sweating and roasting in his own juices. The soldiers move aside as Epifaño nears, revealing that there's a human being being cooked on the spit. Epi turns his face and covers his mouth in shock. The colonel approaches and speaks into Epifaño's ear, telling him that though he tried to have him killed, he's going to let him live and retain his position in the cartel right alongside him, just like his conquistador forefathers first offered Montezuma. They share a shot to honor their new partnership. Epifaño orders the soldiers to carve him off another taco. Characters * The Queen of the South * Teresa Mendoza * James Valdez * Camila Vargas * Epifaño Vargas * Cesar "Batman" Guemes * Pote Galvez * King George * Bilal * Colonel Cortez * Agent Garret Finnerman * Detective Alonzo Loya Songs * Vamo A Darle Duro by Rey El Vikingo * This Block by The Trak Kartel * Acuerdo Me Vale by Francisco Quintero * Leave 'Em With Nothing by Emanuel Vo Williams & Robin Loxley * Acuerdo Del Campo A LA Cuidad by Francisco Quintero Quotes * Teresa: So this is where we're hiding out? ** James: You didn't think Camila Vargas would lay low in a dump, did you? * Teresa, about James: You're lucky to have such a loyal man. ** Camila: He's lucky to have me. * Nothing wrong with beauty when there's brains beneath it. -Teresa to Camila * Camila: It took more than 20 years of blood and sweat to build what I have. What does a girl like you have to offer me? ** Teresa: The book your husband's been after. * Camila: One name? That's all you're offering me? ** Teresa: And my loyalty. Whatever you need. ** Camila: Would you die for me? ** Teresa: No, I'll do better. I'll survive for you. * The hell y'all wearing? It's a boat, not a Morrissey concert... Hey, will somebody get this lady a proper King George bikini, please? -George to Teresa and James, who are dressed in dark colors * Camila Vargas, huh? No, don't believe you. (James: She sent us to make a deal with you.) Then where's my offering? Hm? Now, Camila Vargas knows you don't approach a king without an offering. That would be rude. And being rude to a king, oh, that's just universally unwise. (To Teresa) Unless you're the offering. You the offering? Come on now, tell me you're the offering. That'll be so cool. -King George * Brains, balls, and booty! If Rico Suave here didn't already have dibs, I might just make you my queen. ''-King George to Teresa about James * James: Those tats on Rolando's neck are from the gnarliest gang in Houston. ** Teresa: Southwest Raza. ** James: Yeah, a guy this hard won't go down easy. ** Teresa: No one does. // James: How would you know? ** Teresa: I've been kidnapped. How about you? * Look at Pote the chef. I like a man who knows his place. -Camila to Pote * ''She was here. She survived this place. But Teresa isn't just alive. She's rolling with Camila Vargas. You know how that story ends. -Alonzo to Guero about Teresa * I know that you suffer. I can see it in your eyes. You've lost a lot. But there's still light in you. There's goodness in your heart. But there's only so many stones you can hold. And this, this would be a big one. -Rolando to Teresa * Epifaño: How many more of my men are you going to steal like a petty little thief? ** Camila: You can't steal what's already yours. Everything I have, I earned. * Ashes do not scare me, my love, no matter how many times you try to burn me down. -Camila to Epifaño * Camila: You think I don't have the nerve to sign this ** Epifaño: Oh, mi amora, you have bigger balls than any man I've ever known. One thing I never doubted was your nerve. Divorce or war. The choice is yours. * I'll fight until I die, but I'm not running anymore. -Teresa to Camila Notes & trivia * King George calls James "Baby Chapo" for the first time in this episode, later calling him this nickname in La Ermitaña and Reina de Oros. Gallery Detective alonzo loya. el cuerpo de cristo.png James profile. el cuerpo de cristo.png King george. el cuerpo de cristo. dylanobriyn.gif Teresa burying into James' chest. el cuerpo de cristo. dylanobriyn.gif Close up on James rubbing Teresa's back. el cuerpo de cristo. dylanobriyn.gif James holding teresa. el cuerpo de cristo. dylanobriyn.gif Teresa do i have your attention now. el cuerpo de cristo. gargoyles42.gif King george + nicknames. el cuerpo de cristo. gargoyles42gif.gif Guero el cuerpo de cristo.png Finnerman and the dea el cuerpo de cristo.png King george james teresa el cuerpo de cristo.jpg Teresa el cuerpo de cristo stills.jpg James talking to teresa el cuerpo de cristo.jpg Teresa El Cuerpo de Cristo stills.jpg The Madness of King George Teresa and James El Abogado.jpg Bilal el cuerpo de cristo stills.png | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 2 Category:2x01 Category:Trigger warning: kidnap Category:Trigger warning: cannibalism